Kriegsende
by ARC N7
Summary: Ein Kriegsmüder Klonsoldat trifft eine endgültige Entscheidung...


Eine kühle Brise fegte durch die Kaserne der 65. Angriffskompanie und fand ihren Weg durch ein offenes Fenster in das Quartier von Captain Tac.  
Es war spät in der Nacht und der kleine Windstoß war die Kleinigkeit den Klon weckte.  
Er konnte nie gut schlafen. Zu düster waren seine Träume. Zu schrecklich die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen.  
Abends, wenn die Arbeit erledigt war, kamen sie wieder. Die blutigen Erinnerungen an zu viele Schlachten.  
Manchmal fühlte er sich Abends schlechter als nach jeder verlorenen Schlacht.  
Immer wieder hallten in seinem Kopf die Schreie von Verwundeten. Die Explosionen von Granaten. Das Brechen von Knochen.  
Er setzte sich im Bett auf.  
Manchmal hasste er den Fronturlaub wirklich. Im Kampf hatte er keine Zeit für Alpträume, aber hier schon.  
Manchmal wusste Tac nicht mehr was Traum und was Kriegsneurose war.  
Immer wieder sah er die anklagenden Gesichter seiner gefallenen Männer. Sie schwiegen. Aber indirekt fragten sie alle eines: Warum hast du mich nicht gerettet?  
Er schaute zu seiner Linken.  
Dort lag friedlich schlafend neben ihm sein einziger Lichtblick.  
Seine Vorgesetzte und Geliebte.  
Jedi-Ritterin Ashley Veers.

Aus Ashley wurde vom einer allzu vertrauten Störung der Macht aus ihrem sanften Schlaf gerissen.  
Tac hatte wieder einmal diese "Kriegsneurose", wie der Militär-Psychiater diese Alpträume nannte.  
Sie sah jede Nacht traurig mit an wie er immer depressiver wurde.  
Die meisten Klone hatten nie mit solchen Gewissensbissen zu tun. Manchmal wollte Ash wirklich wissen was dieser Mann, mit dem sie seit 1 Jahr zusammen war, gesehen haben musste dass er so traurig war.  
Sie hatte schon viel gesehen, aber jedes mal wenn sie mit ihm Sex hatte oder verarztete, schien sie eine neue Narbe zu entdecken.

Tac bemerkte dass Ash aufgewacht war.  
Ihre grau-blauen Augen musterten ihn neugierig.  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute ihr in die kalten aber mitfühlenden Augen.  
Dann tat auf einmal abrupt seine Kopf weh.  
Er richtete erneut seinen Blick an die Wand.  
Tac sah wieder den unwegsamen Dschungel von Lung.  
Das Zivilistenkamp.  
Der Bombenangriff.  
Die Erinnerung trieb ihm immer wieder die Tränen ins Gesicht.  
Er hörte erneut seine Stimme, die mit militärischer Disziplin einen Gasbombenangriff auf das angeblich von Soldaten überfüllte Lager erbat. Die Todesschreie einer Frau, die Blut aus ihrer Lunge hustete.  
Er sah die Berge von Leichen, die schockierten und vorwurfsvollen Blicke seiner Brüder und Tac realisierte einmal mehr dass es seine verdamme Schuld war.  
Einmal zu viel!  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Es musste ein Ende haben. Sofort!  
Er ging mit umgeschnallten Waffengürtel in Richtung der Toilette. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches. Selbst hier in der trügerischen Sicherheit Coruscants trug er stets eine Waffe.  
Als er jedoch in Zivilkleidung vor der Toilette stand, bog er ab in Richtung Kasernenhof.  
Auf dem Weg durch die dunklen Korridore sah er um sich herum die wütenden Gesichter der Flüchtlinge. Wie das Publikum einer hinrichtung blickten sie auf ihn herab wie auf einen Mörder beim Gang zum Schafott.

Ashley ahnte das etwas nicht stimmte.  
Die Macht hatte sie gewarnt.  
So heftige Wellen der Frustration hatte sie noch nie bei ihrem Freund gespürt.  
Sie zog sich schnell etwas über und ging ihm hinterher.  
Ash sah dass er draußen allein auf dem Kasernenhof stand.  
Tac?, fragte sie unsicher, sie das offene Holster an seinem Bein sah.  
Dann zu spät ahnte sie was er vorhatte.

Langsam hob Tac die Waffe und hielt sie sich an die Schläfe.  
Der Krieg musste endlich ein Ende finden!  
TAC, NEIN!, hörte er Ashley schreien, und er bemerkte wie sie versuchte ihm mit der Macht die Waffe zu entreißen.  
Doch sein Abzugsfinger war schneller.  
Ich liebe dich., war das letzte was er sagte.  
Innerhalb einer Millisekunde schoss ein heißer Plasmastrahl durch Tac's Schädel.  
Dann spürte er gar nichts mehr.  
Endlich war der Krieg zuende.  
Aber nur in seinem Kopf.


End file.
